Overlord: The Aeon of Light, and Dark
by lonerangers211
Summary: The RTS fan gamer name Artanis are known as one of the greatest five hierarchs of the Protoss empire, a popular guild from the Starcraft online. During the update of the game, him, and along his fleet of ships were suddenly warped by the anomalous entity. Where he will find himself in a strange new world. A world where him, and his Protoss army will be challenged by its inhabitant.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the overlord, they are all belong to the author name Kugane Muruyama. Same for the Starcraft 2, they all belong to Blizzard.**

* * *

**Overlord: Aeon of the light, and dark.**

**Summary: an RTS fan gamer name Artanis are known as one of the greatest five hierarchs of the Protoss empire, a popular guild from the Starcraft online. During the update of the game, him, and along his fleet of ships were suddenly warped by the anomalous entity. Where he will find himself in a strange new world. A world where him, and his Protoss army will be challenged by the inhabitants of this plane. Will the Protoss occupation succeed, or will they fall into the void? Well only time will tell…..**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

The light flickers to life, casting the shadow away from this typical apartment. Revealing a neat, and clean apartment with the youngman standing on his home door who hurriedly taking off his coat, gas mask, and his goggles. Although, to his own clumsiness. He stumbles his own foot on the floor when the phone suddenly rings in his pocket. So, he quickly manage to stand in balance, and pick up the call.

"Hello?" the youngman asked while he takes out the necktie from his neck.

"ARTANIS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YA!?" a loud, and obnoxious voice coming from the other end of the line, which made the youngman shriek in pain, and distance his smartphone away from his ear.

"Well, I am here at my home, just recently arrived from work…" the youngman kindly reply, and he nervously scratched his cheek.

"Well get yer ass in the game as fast as you can! The zerg guild are about to launch a war against us, and we need every able Protoss player in the field. So, you as a noble hierarch has no excuse for missing this out because you are a vital player to our cause"

"Alright, alright. I be there"

"Ya better be, bye!"

The call hang up, as it left the youngman ears to bleed. Not literally of course. Although, his guild leader is right. He should be there early before the guild war start because he is a noble hierarch. One of the most powerful, and highest ranks among the protoss players. It makes sense for him to be early, and be the first one to lead the charge to set an example for his fellow comrade. Thus, he must log in as fast as he can, before the battle starts. The last thing he wants is to disgrace his rank, and bring shame among the hierarchs, and his comrades.

Without changing his clothes, he quickly went to his gaming station, and sat down on his chair. Before he can reach his Virtual Reality headgear underneath his chair, a sound of call from his phone interrupted him from reaching his VR. He pulls out his phone, and there he saw a familiar contact name on his screen.

"Momonga…." Artanis said as he felt nostalgic to hear that name coming from his mouth. "Damn, it's been a long time since I haven't talked with this guy. So long that I almost forgot him ...I wonder why he is calling me?"

Without any hesitation, he answered the call. " hello?"

"Oh, hello Artanis! It's me Momonga. St-ill remember me?" Said Momonga with a sincere, and kind voice. Though, there is a hint of shy linger on his tongue.

"Yep, How can I forget a friend who helped me to become a stronger heteromorphic player. Anyway, how are you?" Artanis kindly reply with a smile, as he remembers good times with his good old friend.

"Oh well, I am good. I am still the leader of the Ainz Ooal Gown. Taking care of Nazarick, or what's left of it."

"Still playing that game, eh?** Yggdrasil** ...Damn, it's been five months I haven't played that game." Artanis said as he looked back to his memories. Remembering, his fun, and struggle for playing that DMMO-RPG game. "Anyway, I suspect you didn't call me to check upon my well being. So, what's the reason for calling me?"

"Straight to the point, you never change. To answer your question, I just kindly want to ask you to play with me. You see, they are about to shut down the servers of this game within these hours. So, since you are my good friend. I want you to join me, and play this game for the last time. As a way to pay tribute to our beloved game, b-before...they shut it down."

"Wait! They are going to shut it down..." Artanis were shock of this unfortunate news. He never thought that such an amazing game will come to its end. Now, he felt regret for not following the current news of the YGGDRASIL. "Okay, I will be there…"

Artanis paused when he realized that there is an important guild war he needs to attend to. And he doesn't have the luxury to spend time with his friend for he have a crucial role to take care of. He felt bad for making this decision, although he had no choice, but to decline him. "I am sorry, Momonga. I can't."

"Wh-why not?"

"You know why I have been missing for five months…"

"Actually no, care to explain?"

"Well, It's because I been playing this new release RTS game called **Starcraft online**. For five months I have been grinding my way to reach hierarch rank. Which is the highest, and powerful rank in the Protoss faction. Now, as we speak there is a guild war going on, and they need the power of hierarch to fight against those zerg bastards. So, forgive me bro. I am sorry that I can't attend to you right now."

"Oh, it's fine, I understand. It is reasonable to prioritise your guild first." said Momonga with a sincere tone. Although, Artanis sense that there is a disappointment, and sadness linger on his voice. "What a shame….."

"Momonga, do you have any plans after the shutdown of YGGDRASIL…"

"Beside from work...no."

"Then, why not come, and play Starcraft with me instead." Artanis said with a grin on his lips.

"But, I don't know how to play RTS game…"

"And so am I! I don't know how to play DMMO-RPG game, but with you. You made me understand the fun of that game, and even help me to become strong as you are. So, I think it's best to play Starcraft with me, and have fun as we did back in YGGDRASIL. Don't worry the game is totally free on battle net, and I will teach you everything I know of this game just as you did when I play YGGDRASIL."

"I think about it…"

"Good, think it well because we are lack of Protoss players in this game. So, you joining us will benefit our guild for sure!"

"I-I see...anyway time to hang up now, I am afraid that I have been wasting your time."

"No, friend, no. To be honest, I am really glad to talk to you again, Momonga."

"Me too, Artanis ...good luck with your guild war, and hope you guys win."

"Thanks, bro. Good-bye!"

"Bye…."

Artanis hang up his phone, and quickly put his device to his pocket. No time to waste, he quickly reach the VR headgear under his chair, and put it on his head. "Alright, it's about time."

* * *

His vision were suddenly consumed by darkness. Pulling his conscious out from his reality, and sending him into the Starcraft login menu. As usual, he put his account name, and his password. Once he logged in, his human body suddenly morph into his Protoss avatar.

In the blink of an eye, the young human male were turned into an eight feet tall, male Protoss. He has a lean body, and broad chest with the semi-permeable skin that covered in scales. Then for his limbs, he has a four digits on his hands while his lower part is made of a digitigrade legs. As for his face, he doesn't have any orifices. Only he has, is his glowing azure eyes that gleam like a bright blue stars. Then, he had sharp chin, and extending back from the crown of his head with the bony crest. Also, he have dreadlocks hair growing from the side of his head, and a long nerve cord that grow behind the crown of his head. As for his armor, he wears the Hierarch golden armor similar to the armor that the 'Artanis' wear back in the Legacy of the void.

Seeing his own reflection on the dark pool of void made Artanis felt bliss. Happy to see his five months grinding to be worthy. Well, who doesn't. Being a Hierarch, and being actually Artanis, leader of the Daelaam surely bring honor, and pride to himself, even envy among his guild member. He is just glad that he was the one who owns this rightful role, and this regalia. He can tell that this is a truly worthy to grind for.

After the reminiscing of his hard work, the dark void around him fell apart, and turn into a familiar place. There he stood at the moon, where his eyes lays upon the vast open space with its cluster of stars shining brightly among the skies. Like a thousand jewel proudly shining its beauty to any persons who lays their eyes upon its majesty.

Without any warning, Artanis sees shadow spreading below him. He looked up, and stare above the heaven. There he sees a large golden ship floating above him.

The ship has the size as big as the continent, while the shape of a ship is similar to a cone. This ship is identified as '**Arkship class**' also known as **'the Star of Aiur.**' Additionally, the arkship were being escorted by a couple** motherships **class, and a dozen of **carrier **class ships.

"**The fleet of the golden celestials,**...this magnificent scenery never ceases to amaze. This sight truly tell that my five months of grinding is a worthy goal to achieve." Artanis said, with his tears of joy fell from his eyelids.

In the Protoss ranking system, there is a three rank to follow. For beginners, they must start in a rank of an Executor. Were they can only command a single nexus, and an army. Then, for intermediate rank is what they called the fleet master. Were they are allowed to command an army, two or three nexus, and a dozens of spacefaring ships. Lastly, the highest rank of them all which only five people can take this role. They are known as the Hierarch. Were they are allowed to take control of a single arkship along with a fleet of ships, an army, and a numerous nexus. Thus, Artanis was the last one to manage to take this powerful role, and that is why he considers himself as a lucky person to manage to reach this rank. So, he truly grateful for it.

"Warp…"

In a single word, a pillar of blue light consumed his body. Turning his physical body into a molecular level, and transferring his vessel back to his Arkship.

* * *

**Star of Aiur, Bridge**

At the middle of this massive golden bridge room, a ghost figure appeared beside the Celestial array. Turning the molecular dust into one physical being known as Artanis. There Artanis stood proudly on the floating platform of the bridge. Where several NPC zealots, and probe wandering around, minding their own business. While Artanis can see the great view of the celestial bodies of space just outside of the massive windshield of his bridge.

"Alright, time to regroup with the other fleets." Artanis said gleefully, and feel the thrill of battle that coming ahead. Without any hesitation, he slid his talons at the floating console of the Celestial array.

Shockily, instead of a system map. An update display menu sprout out from the array. Which made him baffle.

'_An update!? When the update display appear on my celestial array? Normally, they should be in a battle net login menu before they let me in the game …' _Artanis asked his own thoughts, and felt puzzle of this strange features. _'Also, I haven't heard any community news regarding about the update …'_

Artanis shook his head, and cast his worries to the side. Cause, he has no time to spare to spin his mind around this strange event. All he wants right now is to get in as soon as possible, and play. So, he comply with the message, and watch the update bar fill up its own.

After several seconds of watching the bar, the update is finally complete, and it left a strange message on his HUD.

"Enjoy in your new adventurous life, Artanis?" Artanis said, with his muscle brow lift up in wonder as he read the message in front of him.

Without any warning, the light around the bridge died out, and his arkship quake so hard that it sent him into his knee.

"What the!?" Artanis shout as he felt the tremble of his ship start to settle down. Wondering, what is going in. He lifts up his eye, and fixed his gaze beyond his bridge. His bright blue eyes grew wide when he saw a black sphere sucking up the whole fleet of Golden Celestial, along with his arkship. "In the name of Kha…."

Before Artanis can finished his sentence. A total darkness consumed the whole light of his ship, along with his conscious. Where his senses, and his fleet fell into the deepest darkness of the abyss.

* * *

**Unknown System**

***gasp***

Artanis shot his eye open as he breath back to life. Then, he lifts up his torso away from the floor with his hand on his chest to support his aching body.

"W-What happen?" Artanis muttered under his breath as he tried to regain his senses. Then, he places his hand on the Celestial array, and push himself up. After that, he focus his gaze beyond his bridge. There he see his mighty fleet sailing through the middle of the unfamiliar space. "The black sphere..its gone?"

Artanis said while he felt the smooth texture of his array console, and chilling surface of it. "EEEK!"

Artanis shriek to his own surprised when he picked up the senses from his hand _'Impossible!? Is that a sense of touch ...No, no way. The VR, I used is not that advance. Hell! We haven't invent that kind feature in VR yet!'_

Artanis still doubt his senses. So, one way to confirm it, is to touch his own body. Why the body? Because in game, whenever you touch yourself or the NPC they just normally pass through….

Artanis swallow his anxiety when his hand start to reach for his other arm. Then, as soon as he touched it. His thoughts, and eyes blew up to his own shock when he manage to hold, and feel his own arm. _'It can't be, It can't be ...this must be a dream!? I-I have to get out of here'_

Artanis quickly open his menu display to log out. Although, his mind fell into a terror when the log out bar had gone missing. _'IT'S GONE!'_

"**NOBLE HIERARCH!**"

Artanis spun around, and there he saw the three executors walking towards him with their concern eyes shine through their sockets.

"Karax, Khaldalis, And Talandar!" Artanis said as if he was sound surprised of their presence.

"Artanis, are you alright! I sense fear, and anxiety linger on your thoughts." Said the executor Khaldalis who have a scar on his left eye, and he wears the golden Executor's regalia.

"Artanis, if you need aid. I can summon the med-bay to come here, so we can examine the troubles that you have." Said Executor Karax who have a robotic tentacle hands connected to his nerve cord, and he wears the Phase-smith armor.

"If foes that troubles your mind, dear friend. Then, leave them to me. I, Talandar will swear to slay all your foes in the name of the Templar!" Said the Purifier Executor, known as Talandar. Memories of a fallen protoss who possessed a quadrupedal humanoid machine known as Praetor armor.

In the game of Starcraft online, once you reach the rank of Fleet master, and Hierarch. The game will let you choose two or three NPC Executor among the twenty Executors. Which there role in the game is to give buff on your units, and acting as your advisers. As for Artanis, he chose Khaldalis, Karax, and Talandar.

Khaldalis, the shipmaster of mothership, the 'spear of Aiur'. He was also known as the Akhundelar, 'the tip of the spear'. He is a tactician master of the art of offense, and infiltration. In game, he gave buff to any offensive units, and capable of counter attack support.

Talandar, shipmaster of 'shield of Aiur'. Known as Xaxsun Ni Monn, 'Tortoise hearth'. He is an expert of the art of defense, and deception. Capable of giving buff to any defensive units, and boosting army production, and defense.

Lastly, Karax the phase-smith. Who overseer the Star of Aiur. Capable of giving air support, bombardment, warping, and supporting any Executor in the field with his astonishing robotics army, and firesupport.

But, those were in the game. Right now, Artanis is having experience that he never encounter with NPC before. Back in the game, they are nothing, but buffer for units, and his announcer. Though, those things he knew has changed when they are here in his presence. With their actual physical presence. Talking to him as if they are real person. Seeing this made Artanis that this is not the game he knew before.

"My dear friends, please give me a moment of peace…" Artanis asked as he tries to force his aching mind to comprehend his situation.

The Executors glance each other with their worried eyes. Although they all comply to his order in the end, because this is the will of the Hierarch, and Hierarch will is considered as supreme Thus, no one shall disobey his order, if they do then dishonor shall fall upon the warrior whoever wishes to disobey it.

The executors, peacefully bow down, and left Artanis all alone on the bridge without leaving any words. Which made Artanis sigh, and felt a bit more relaxed in his mind.

'_A black sphere that warped us out into different space, the sense of touch, the inability to logout and a living, talking NPC...that tell me one thing.' _Artanis said in his own thoughts as he collects the evidence that he gather from the past minutes. Leading him into his own conclusion. _'I have been transferred to another world, In fact me, and my Protoss army were sent to another world...Somehow or someway that black sphere made my conscious trap in this body, and made it into reality. Even the NPC or the whole Protoss turn them into real people!?...But, the question what should I do now?'_

"Momonga. I wonder what you will do if you are in my foot right now." Artanis said as he looked upon his palm. Questioning, his capabilities, and his entire being as a person. Not for long, somehow Artanis found his own resolve. Thus, he steeled his nerves to face the new reality that he got into.

"Executors! You may all come in."

As soon as the bridge entrance open, the trio executors march their way in, and they stood in front of their noble hierarch.

"En Taro Tassadar, my dear friends." Artanis said, and he proudly place his palm on his left chest.

"En Taro Tassadar, noble hierarch." they greet in unison, and act in the same respectful manner. Strangely, they no longer sense the anxiety that linger in the mind of their noble hierarch. As if it was totally been cast away or should they say, it has been replaced by another entity. It is not bad, it's just the sudden change of emotion is truly bring perplexing among the Executors.

"Forgive me, my friend that I let my thoughts brought worries among all of you." Artanis said with a calm, and sincere voice. "I assure you that my health...both mentally, and physical are stable."

"I see if you are fine, then there is nothing for us to worry." Khaldalis answered, and felt satisfied of his reasons.

"Indeed, but still I should thank all of you for being concerned of my well being."

"There is no need to thank us, my old friend. It is our duty as an Executor to ensure the safety of our noble hierarch." Talandar reply with pride, and let his iron fist pound against his steel chest.

"Then, I am truly blessed to have a loyal friends like you serving under my command." Said Artanis as he felt happy to have them. Which made the executors felt honored to receive such praise. Mostly, coming from their hierarch. Thanks to that, it made the executors more motivated to serve him. "Finally we settled it, now let's move on in our perturbed situation. Does anyone have any idea the origin of that black sphere?"

"Beside the ability of warping our fleet, and send us out into different plane of space ...no, we don't. Our scanner didn't pick anything up from that sphere, and we don't have any viable evidence to explain that anomaly." the phase-smith answered, and he felt guilty for not having a best answers for his hierarch.

"Just I expected, now Khaldalis what is the status of our fleet?"

"Despite from the recent events, I assure you my hierarch that our fleet is still operational, and every ship in our fleet is still accounted for."

"We are lucky that we don't lose any of our ships." Talandar chimed in.

"Agreed" Khaldalis approved.

"What about our people?" Artanis asked.

"All fleet reported in, that no one suffer any casualties from the recent event" Khaldalis said.

"That's good to hear. Now, for the last question. Does anyone know where we are?"

"Noble hierarch, I think I figured out where we are now, but I am afraid that this is an unfortunate news." Karax said with a worried tone, which made everyone on the bridge caught their attention. "After, several attempts of analyzing the location of our fleet. I am confident to say that our fleet is located beyond the Koprulu sector…"

"Impossible! There must be a mistake." Khaldalis protest, and felt disbelief of this news.

"What he said was true Khaldalis." Talandar support Karax claims. "The purifiers also analyze the data. They too led a same conclusion with the phase-smith."

"Not only that, I also discovered that the formation of the constellation is different from our galaxy. I conclude that we are not only far away from the Koprulu. There is a possibility that we got sent into a different dimensions." Karax add, and he felt ill for knowing this truth.

"Thats means we can no longer return to our homeworld." Khaldalis said as he felt the heavy weight fell upon his hearth for knowing that his homeworld is far beyond his reach. "Aiur..."

Although, this burden were suddenly lifted when Khaldalis felt a calming hand placed upon his shoulder. He looked beside him, and there he saw the eyes of Artanis. Through his blue jewels, Khaldalis can see the hope of stars shine brightly through Artanis eyes. Telling him that hope still linger among the skies. It's not just him, even his comrade can see the hope lies within their hierarch eyes.

"We might become the refugee of the stars, but it doesn't mean that our legacy ends here. Remember, we may be far away from our home, but the light of Khala is still with us. With the Khala, our unity, and our future will shine brightly like the stars even in our darkest days such as now. So, Listen my Templars. Don't let the darkness conquer your hearts because you are not facing this alone. Together, we can cast the shadow away from our path, and let our legacy be heard across the heaven till into the hearth of our homeworld!" Artanis said with confidence, and he stood tall in front of his Executor with pride. Then, his psi blade sprout out from his forearm, and raise his arm up. "MY LIFE FOR AIUR!"

"MY LIFE FOR AIUR!" the executor shout in unison as they raise their blades among the stars.

Artanis retreated his blade, and place his hand on his chest. Then, he said to himself. _'My life for Earth.'_

"Now where to, my noble hierarch?" Talandar curiously, asked.

"Into our new home, of course." Artanis answered, and lay his eye upon his loyal executors. "Khaldalis, and Talandar. Gather our ship, and prepare our fleet for warp space. Also, spread this news among our men. So, they can understand the situation we got into."

"As you command"

"It shall be done"

Talandar, and Khaldalis warp out from the bridge, and returned to their respective mothership.

"Karax, find out if their is any suitable planet for us to settle in. Also, check the condition of our arkship again. I want to make sure that the stasis pods, and the system of our ship is stable."

"Of course, Noble hierarch."

"Good. Go forth, and do your duties."

Karax bow down his head, and warp out from the bridge as he returns to the solar core.

Once they left Artanis all alone, his body nervously tremble. Then, he let out a long sigh of relief, and felt the tension release from his mind**.**_ 'Uuuwaaaaaaa…...that was so scary. The room is filled with so much pressured that I felt like I am going to choke to death. Though, it's hard to deny that was so cool. Being leader of protoss, and giving them an inspirational speech truly bring happiness within my soul. It's like I am living in a Starcraft fanfiction, although this time I am actually living in it. In all serious though, this is not a game anymore. This is a real world, and people will die if I made a careless decision. So, I must take a careful choice because a thousand Protoss lives depend on my palm, and there is no way in hell I will let them down. For this is my children, and the children that I worked hard to earn. I will never, ever abandon them, and let anyone try to destroy them. I swear upon Khala for that. '_

"Noble Hierarch!"

"Yes, Karax!" Artanis said as he snapped away from his deep thoughts.

"I am excited to tell you that I found a suitable planet to settle!" Karax said through the communication warp.

"Really!?" Artanis said. "Send it into my celestial array!"

"Sending the data, now"

As soon that data was sent, the hologram map of the system unveiled from the array. Showing him, the 3D layout of the map.

"So, its located on the fourth planet of the system, and it's near in our position." Artanis said while he observed the celestial array.

"Indeed. According to my scan, the planet is composed of 27% land surface, and 73% water. For the atmosphere composition, it's made of oxygen, nitrogen, and carbon dioxide. The atmosphere gas percentage is within acceptable parameters. It is safe to say that this world is fit for the Protoss to settle in.

"Good, thanks for your hard work Karax."

"It's my pleasure to serve you, noble hierarch."

"All ships prepare for warp space on this coordinates, wait for my mark…." Artanis said through his communication warp. Where all the ships of the fleet can be heard his heavenly voice. "Mark!"

In the blink of an eye, the fleet of the golden celestial were consumed by the river streams of spectrum of light. Where their ships sail faster than the speed of light.

Within, the minute. One by one, several ships spew out from the darkness of space. Then, soon the fleet of golden celestials began to sail above the crystal blue planet.

"She is...beautiful" Artanis mumble, and he lay his eye upon the beautiful blue jewel below the deck of his ship.

* * *

**Star of Aiur, war council**

At the middle of this dim, and bluish room. Artanis, and along his three executors stood in front of the floating table. Were they observing the several hologram images floating above the table. Some of the images is a map of the new world. While the other pictures, is the image of the medieval cities, and structures that were built by the primitive civilization.

"This is the images of the new world that we captured from the several probes that we send to this planet." Karax said as he represent the images, and share it along the table.

"So, looks like there is already a primitive civilization lived within this world." Khaldalis commented. "Curse the void, Here I thought we can own this world for ourselves."

"Well, Khaldalis. I think this is a great opportunity for you to learn how to share." Karax tease him. In response, Khaldalis shot an eye glare at him which only made the Phase-smith roll his eyes.

"Now, we know that this world is already occupied. What should we do?" Talandar asked.

"We don't have enough resources to find another planet. So, I am afraid that this will be the world we have to live in for awhile. Still, our intention is clear." Said Artantis, and he starts to remind his executors. "Remember, we are only refugees because of that, it is not our right to claim this planet as our own. For, our race are not forge to be conquerors instead we are a race of preserver. It is our responsible to take something from the land as we give something in return as equal from what we take. If, encounter with the natives is unavoidable. Then, we must show that our intention is peaceful, and be open to them. If they posed threats to us, and to our future allies then its is our duty to subjugated them. Moreover, our goal is to be part of the world, protect it and let our peaceful intention stay truthfully. Is that clear?"

"Yes, our noble hierarch." Executors answered in unison.

"Peace….." Talandar said, and stroked his chin as he thinks about the word of peace. "That means we can't just casually land our fleet in this world for they might see our arrival as an invading force."

"You read my mind, Talandar." Artanis nod his head in agreement.

"Actually, it is natural for us to read each other's mind. So you don't have to state the obvious, my friend." Talandar reply with a joke which made everyone laugh in the room. Beside from Artanis who nervously laughs to himself. Because he almost forgot that his thoughts, and emotions is tied with Khala. In other words, they can all see his own deep thoughts which made him feel uncomfortable for he might have the body of the protoss, but in the end he is still a human. So, people seeing his mind is a concept that he still not uncomfortable with.

After, reminiscing that disturbing thoughts. Artanis pretended to cough which made him caught their attention. "We know that casual landing is not an option. So, I suggest to secretly build a nexus, as the main base of our operation."

"I see, we take the careful, and leisure approach, but where are we going to build our nexus?" Khaldaris question.

"What about the mountain ranges in the north, just between those kingdoms. We can build our base in the middle of that mountains ranges." Artanis suggest as he points his talon at the map.

"That is a wonderful idea, Hierarch." Phase-smith agreed with his eye shining brightly. "The mountain ranges has a low presence of native since it's far away from civilization, and the mountains is not under any control of the kingdom. Also, it can be used as our cover to block our activities. So, it's guaranteed that we can build our base there without making other kingdom to notice our presence...well for the time being, of course. "

"It's good we have the idea, but where are we going to build our nexus on that mountain?" Talandar asked with his concern.

"Leave that to me." Artanis said as he placed his palm on his chest. "I will go down there by myself, and see what I could find."

"WHAT!?" the executors shout in unison with their eyes grew wide.

"No, I protest. You don't have to risk yourself, my noble hierarch. This is job belong to the lower ranks, I suggest that let the dark templars handle this mission." Khaldalis said, with his worried sweat pouring out from his forehead.

"Are you judging my capabilities, Khaldalis?" Artanis reply with a bitter tone, and felt offended.

"No, my hierarch. I am just doing my duty to ensure your safety." Khaldalis replied with a terrified tone, and he submissively lowered his head.

"Why not bring an escort, my noble hierarch. I am sure your safety is guaranteed when you have trusted escort to accompany you in this mission." Karax chime in.

Artantis frustratedly stroked the bridge of his nose, and answered with a sympathetic tone. " I know it is your duty to protect me, but you all have to understand that I am too, a warrior. Being a hierarch which mean I spend less in the field which led my instinct, and skills go to rust. So, please understand, and let me handle this mission, because this is a great opportunity for me to polish my skills on the field."

"Agreed." Talandar nod his head which made the two executors looked baffle of his decision. "I know it is our duty to protect our hierarch, but we cannot forget that it's our responsibility to make sure our hierarch stay in shape. Because in reality, we are not always there to protect him, and there will be a time where he will end up having to fend for himself. So, I think this is the best way for our hierarch to develop his skills. Improving his strength, is one of the good ways to maximize the safety of our hierarch."

The two executors wish to protest although they retreated back to their position when they understand the logic of Talandar. Which made them no choice, but to agree.

"Do you all have any more concern?" Artanis asked kindly.

They respond in silence.

"Good" Artanis nod his head, and felt glad that none of them decide to protest against his decision. " Karax prepare the **warp prism**."

"As you command, hierarch." Karax obediently answer, and bow his head while he watches Artanis walking out the room.

"Karax" Khaldalis said, and he is eyeing the phase-smith.

"Don't worry. I already alert the templars, and made them ready for combat." Karax said. "Now, all we have to do is watch him from here, and prepare to send any support if anything dangerous comes up."

After, leaving the war council. Artanis rest his body against the wall, and release a sigh of relief. _'Man, I felt so bad for making them pressure, but I have no choice. I really want to be the first one to see that beautiful world. I always dream to live in a world that are not tainted of filth, and dust. A world where I can see the fresh green of forest that expand throughout the horizon, a clear blue skies, the taste of the freshwater, and to breathe the fresh breeze of air. And that world is truly worth fighting for…..'_

* * *

**New world, Arzelisia mountains**

The sun highly rise up among the clear blue skies, with its sunlight watching over the frosted mountain ranges of Arzelisia. Together, with its pure white snow that spread across the tip of the mountains while the green vegetation is spread across the base of the mountains.

Across the sky, their is a transparent object sailing through the sunlight, and hover somewhere in the flat surface of the mountain. In the blink of an eye, the light that blend to this object returns to its normal state. Revealing a** warp prism**. The warp prism spread its blue, and golden wings opens. Letting, a blue light shine upon the ground. Then, a ghost figure appeared under its light, and form into a single physical being known as Artanis. Once, Artanis was deployed. The warp prism fold its wings back again, activated its cloak, and flew back into the atmosphere.

As soon as, Artanis body form into one. He felt the cold, fresh breeze of wind that touch across his skin. Experiencing, the thousand feelings of joy that he never felt before.

"This is exhilarating!" Artanis shout at the top of his lungs when he felt this fresh air basking his whole body with it. As if the air is purifying his essence.

After, feeling this fresh wind. He look beyond his horizon. Once, he lays his eye upon it, a tears of joy fell from his eyelids when the beauty of nature offer into his eyes. "I-I can't believe. I-I will never thought in my life that I will see such a beautiful thing."

"H-Hierarch, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Karax. I do." Artanis snapped away from his distraction, and wipe the tears from the corner of his eye.

"Great, we be monitoring you from the star of aiur, noble hierarch. Don't hesitate to ask if you need assistance. It is our job to provide support."

"Thanks, Karax. I tell you if I need it." Artanis said, and wave his hand toward the sky.

"Happy to serve, noble hierarch."

'_Okay! No time to waste. It's time to do my job.' _The hierarch happily thought to himself, and felt excited to discover the secrets of this wonderful world. So, Artanis continued to trek his way into the deepest snow of the Azelisia mountain.

Artanis cautiously trek his way in this uncharted path, while he hearing the crisp sound of crunch for every step he took against the white powder. Then, he halted in his tracks, and peered his keen eyes when something caught his attention.

'_Are those berries!' _Artanis said to his own thoughts, as he observed the red fruits that growing in those tree branches. To investigate it, he stretched his arm up to reach the branches of the tree, and pick a dozen of berries in single snatch of his giant palm. Then, his azure eye shine upon the small berries on his palm._ 'Damn, I never thought in my life that berries such as this can grow in a cold condition...the question is, are they edible?'_

Artanis let his helmet scanned the composition of the fruit. After a couple of seconds, his scanner notify him that the berries are edible for protoss. '_Nice, they are not poisonous. Although, can I really eat it. We don't have any mouth, and mostly we get our nourishment from the sunlight ...maybe through my psi abilities…_'

Artanis tense the muscle of his brain, and focus his concentration on the fruit that lay on his palm. To his own surprise, he can eat it or should he say absorbed it. He turned the fruits into a blue dust, and let his body absorb that dust. Then, his eyes grew wide when he felt the sweet, and sour flavor send through to his brain. _'OH MY GOD! This is the most delicious berries I ever ate in my life. It's so tender, and fresh. The sweet, and sour flavor has a powerful flavor punch. It's better than the mutated fruits I ate back at Earth.'_

* * *

**Star of Aiur, War council**

"What is he doing?" Khaldalis asked, and raise his brow in question. As he watched Artanis 'eating' berries from the video monitor. "Why he is eating berries?"

"Does it require a great concentration of psi ability?" Karax share his concern. " Will it drain his psi energy just to absorb those fruits?"

"I see, it seems like my friends failed to see what our hierarch teaching us." Talandar said, and crossed his mechanical hand together. "Hierarch is teaching us the art of resourcefulness. Not every time there will be sun to nourish our troops. So, as a Templar we have to learn to adapt to our environment, be relied more than one resources, and always study the terrain. With this knowledge it will aid us to be more prepared to any battle to come."

"I expected of our noble hierarch. He not only came there to polish his skills, but also to teach us more about the battlefield. I think I have to pay more attention to our hierarch if I wish to learn more…." Karax said, and admire the wits of his hierarch. Though, he blinked his eye when notice the awful silence of Khaldalis. He looked in the corner of his eye, and there he saw Khaldalis back turned away from them. Secretly, mumbling, and writing away from their eyes. "Oho…."

"I see, I see. Be resourceful, always adapt to ..." Khaldalis mumble under his breath, and secretly writing something on his notepad. Without knowing, there is a tentacle arm creeping behind him. So, this arm swiftly snatch his notepad away from him, and retreat quickly as fast as possible. "BY THE KHALA!"

Khaldalis baffle eyes follow were the tentacle arm retracted, and there he saw the arm belong to no other than the Phase-smith himself. "YOU!"

"What's this? A notepad…" Karax curiously blink his eye, and took the notepad from his tentacle arm. Then, he opened the booklet, and began to read its content. " The daily advice to become the greatest templar among templar…..step one, always summarize what you learn today before you retire...always greet the hierarch for every solar day…..always watch the hierarch movem…"

"STOP! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HAND AWAY FROM MY NOTEPAD" Khaldalis shout in fury, together with his face blushing madly. Without any second thoughts, he jumped in Karax, and wrestle with him as he tries to snatch his notepad from the phase-smith possessions.

"Hahahahahaha, I never thought such a serious warrior like you keep such a cute things." Karax laugh heartily. While his tentacle arm place on Khaldalis head, keeping him in bay.

"What's that commotion?" Artanis asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just another of their 'moments'" Talandar answer, and frustratedly sigh under his breath. Tired of their childish behaviour, the purifier executor stood between two of them, and place his mechanical hands both on their heads.

"OUCH!"

"BY THE KHALA!"

* * *

**Arzelisia mountain**

Artanis cringe his shoulder when he heard a sound of pain from the other end of the line. Followed by the eerie silence that sing for a couple of seconds. Though, Artanis yelp in surprise when Talandar broke the silence.

"Everything is in order here, my friend. You don't have to worry about us." Talandar said with a calm tone.

"I see…" Artanis reply with satisfaction, and cast his curiosity to the side for now. Because he has a mission to focus.

After his business with the berries, he continued to trek his way deeply through the snowy woods. Searching for the potential settlement.

Not for long, Artanis manage to find his way out from the woods, and end up standing in a primitive road. He glanced his eye around, and there he noticed a corpse lying down in the middle of the road.

Artanis stood in front of it, and kneel as he observed the armored corpse. The corpse is wearing a primitive full masked helmet, and armor. Something you can see from medieval movies, also the corpse were struck by the arrow on his chest which is the cause of his death.

"Now, lets see what kind of creature that hide behind that mask." Artanis muttered, and let his talon reach for the helmet. Once he took it off, Artanis blink to his own surprise when he saw the face of the iconic monstrous green creature, which is known as 'orc'. "An orc...Looks like we found ourselves in a medieval fantasy world."

Tossing the helmet to the side, Artanis looks beyond the road, and there he saw an interesting stain on the ground. He peered his blue eyes, and there he recognize a red blood that lead into the other side of the woods.

"Hmmm ...the culprit might still be near." Artanis said while he follow the blood that lead to the depths of the forest.

The blood lead him out to the opening of the forest, which finds himself standing in front of the couple of corpses. There he observed a dead horse lying in cold ground, together with a giant canine beast that lay a few distance away from the horse.

Although, before he can investigate it. Artanis halt in his tracks when he felt someone watching him. Which made him cautious, and activated one of his blue psi blades from his forearm.

'_Strange why I don't feel any malice or even bloodlust.' _Artanis thought to himself as he tried to trace the presence of the intruders. Not for long, his sense found the observers hiding behind the large roots of the trees. '_I see you..'_

Artanis approach the tree where the intruders hiding. Then, he grabbed the roots, and crushed their cover into the pieces just using his bare hands. Strangely, he swore that he heard a girly voice just yelp behind those crushed woods.

Once the dust settles, Artanis saw the twins girls cower in fear. Judging from what he observed, they are both around the age of 11-12 years old. The pale skin twins have an identical hazelnut long hair, tied in a long tail french braids, with a side hairbangs cover their forehead. As for their identical clothes, they both wear a chinese aesthetic dress like 'Qipao', and a 'jiangshi' hat with a feather tail on top. The difference is the color of their clothes, which the elder wear a red dress, and the younger one has a blue dress. Despite their human appearance, Artanis can tell that they are not human. Because the girl in red have a single horn grow on her left forehead, while the girl in blue, her horn is on the right.

"Sis, stay behind me." The left horn girl bravely stood up against the eight foot tall protoss as she moved her scared young sister behind her. Then, she pulls out her 'Wakizashi' knife, and point its blade at the face of Artanis. "I will never let you touch my sister. I rather die before you can reach your filthy hand on her."

Artanis hearth wrench in pain when he saw the fear linger on the eyes of the girls. He doesn't know what really happened to them, but judging the fear that stain on their hearth. He knew they went through a lot worse than he will never think of. That knowledge alone is enough for him to feel sympathetic for this girls even if he is a Protoss.

Artanis dispersed the blade from his forearm, and lower his hand. Then, he stood tall in front of the twins, and let his azure eyes strike upon their hearts.

To be continued~

* * *

**AN:**

**Thank you for reading my chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading this new series of mine. I am looking forward for your reaction to this story, and feel free to criticize me because it helps me improve my writing skills, and the way I develop my stories. Anyway, that's all I can say. Thank you, and see you bros in the next chapter.**


End file.
